


Game of Thrones | Old Time Religion

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Dragons, Embedded Video, F/M, Faith of the Seven, Family, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fire, Fratricide, Gen, Gods, Godswood, King's Landing, Kings & Queens, Multi, Murder, Nudity, Old Gods, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Relationship(s), Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicide, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), Violence, Wakes & Funerals, Weirwood(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: A video about religion (magic included, though I didn't add every instance) in Game of Thrones.Song is "Old Time Religion" by Parker Millsap, and clips are from most seasons. I own nothing.





	Game of Thrones | Old Time Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Save our sons from war, we pray; stay the swords and stay the arrows; let them know a better day. What is dead may never die, for the night is dark and full of terrors.


End file.
